The Professional Killer
by lostxinxthexdarkness
Summary: Graduated early, striving to prove himself to his comrades, willing to go to any length to protect his Kohai. Rated 'M' for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any part of the Naruto Franchise**.

•

*Scene-Forrest Near The Hi-no-Kuni/Kusa-no-Kuni Boarder*

Naruto Uzumaki was running as quickly as he was able, he'd been running for nearly three hours without breaking. He needed to return to Konoha, or at the very least alert Konoha's forces that his team had been ambushed whilst performing a simple routine Boarder Patrol mission.

He'd been given a scroll containing an assistance request from his Team Leader-Chuunin Matsu Nara, he was considered the quickest runner on his team so it only made sense. It was only a few more minutes of running until he made contact with another Chuunin squad being led by a Special Jounin he knew was named Anko.

Appearing before the squad, he dropped to a knee, panting heavily as he placed the scroll on the ground. "Genin Uzumaki, attached with Chuunin Squad-17836 for routine Boarder Patrol on the Kusa Line, reporting squad ambushed and requesting reenforcements on behalf of Chuunin Team Leader-Matsu Nara, identification code 9897564!"

Naruto had spoken so quickly that it had taken a moment for Anko to decipher what the boy, who she knew wasn't even nine years old yet, had said. Not even two minutes later, her squad minus one that had been injured whilst completing the mission that they'd been returning from when Naruto had run across them. Before Anko and the rest of her squad left, she ordered Naruto to insure her Kohai was returned to the village safely, and to alert the Hokage of everything that had happened during the Patrol mission.

Tired as he was, Naruto still managed to Salute the superior ninja, before he began helping the wounded Konouchi, whom he would come to learn was a Chuunin by the name of Shichi Kurama, on her journey back to Konoha.

•

It took nearly four more hours until they were able to return to the village, on behalf of the rather deep kunai wound that Shichi-Sempai had received during her own squad's mission.

By that time Naruto was barely able to contain himself from leaving his sempai at the check-in desk by the Main Gate, and just bolting for his Jiji's office, but he knew that he needed to at the very least ensure that Shichi-Sempai was admitted to the hospital before he could go administer his report.

After making sure that Shichi was admitted to the hospital, the young blond Shinobi ran full tilt for his adoptive grandfather's office, bypassing any administrative ninja that got in his way. Once he reached his Jiji's office door, he ignored the shouting of the elderly man's secretary, as well as all sense of professional etiquette and barged in unannounced, apparently interrupting a meeting his Jiji was having with an elderly man that had bandages which covered most of his visible body.

Whilst the bandaged elderly man, whom he would later learn to be name Danzo Shimura, seemed rather irritated with the interruption, his Jiji otherwise known as Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Sandaime Hokage, seemed greatly concerned. Likely because ever since the boy that just barged in had become a Shinobi only a little over a year ago, he'd become nothing short of an utmost professional, in an attempt to portray himself to his peers and superiors as deserving of his rank. Something which he has actually had quite a bit of success with.

Seeing the situation for what it was, an emergency, he quickly straightened his arched back and demanded "Report."

That was all the boy needed to regain his composure, quickly taking a knee much like he'd done in the Forrest when reporting to Anko, he began his report "Gennin Uzumaki, attached with Chuunin Squad-17836 for routine Boarder Patrol on the Kusa Line, reporting squad ambushed and requesting reenforcements on behalf of Chuunin Team Leader-Matsu Nara, identification code 9897564. Note, Field Contact was established and Special Jounin Anko Mitirashi's squad, minus one Chuunin Shichi Kurama, has gone forward as a support unit and requests a Medical Division squad to be sent."

His subordinates report finished, Hiruzen turned his gaze towards his old rival, searching for any gives in the older (by two weeks) man's expression, finding nothing but greatly suppressed fury, the elderly Kage summons one of his ANBU with a brief and subtle burst of Chakra.

"Crane." Said ANBU member's immediate presence shocked the young blond.

"Uzumaki-Kun, Crane-San is an accomplished Field Medic and Sensor-Nin, give him your squad's last 8-Digit Grid and he will be able to find your Squad. _Now_ , if you both would please step outside."

The not so subtle dismissal was not at all lost on the eight year old, responding immediately he bowed his head a bit further towards the floor. "Thy will be done, Hokage-Sama" before leaving the room as quickly as possible to give Crane-Sempai the information needed to potentially save his comrades.

*Hokage's Office, After Naruto and Crane's Dismissal*

Danzo allowed himself a single moment to look at the door that the two ninja just exited. "The boy is still in need of improvement, Hiruzen."

With the slightest of grunts, Hiruzen responded " _Perhaps_ , but he's still young Danzo. He'll be Chuunin by his Ninth Birthday, of this there's little doubt in my mind."

Danzo made a quiet 'hn' sound before he next spoke "My offer is still open Hiruzen, the boy would flourish under my guidance. You yourself have stated that the Uzumaki is aligned more to the Wind Element than the others."

"Indeed, he is. He'll also be quite adept at stealth as well, there's no doubt in mind about that. The only problem with him being tutored under you, would be the constant need for him to be immersed in the darkness. Which with him being a Jinchuuriki, it is much to early in his career for him to be subjected to the emotional turmoil that ROOT must endure. He'll be ready for Black-Ops in due time Danzo, until that point, just acknowledge the fact that Naruto-Kun is already Chuunin-Level in all but actual Rank before any of the rest of his generation are even near Gennin."

Danzo was forced to hide a scowl " _Of this Village_ , Hiruzen. Iwa has three Shinobi and a single Konouchi of his generation that are estimated to be around his level, Kumo has an entire Squad from his generation that are all nearly Chuunin. Not even Jiraiya has been able to establish a member of his Network into Kiri or Ame. These times of peace are nearing their end Hiruzen, no matter how much _either of us_ wish it wasn't true."

Hiruzen was unhappy with the man's response to his statement, but was unable to deny anything that his rival had just said.

"All those things might be true, but Konoha shall prevail, even in this coming lapse of peace, and that boy that just left this office will be the one to lead his generation and this village into the next era of peace… _Victoriously_."

Danzo, as much of a self proclaimed Patriot as he was, couldn't help the slight doubt of Hiruzen's proclamation.

"Very well, Hokage-Sama, but at the very least allow me to pass some of my wisdom onto the boy."

Both men knew what was meant by 'wisdom' Scrolls. Scrolls containing strategies, tactics, techniques that couldn't be tracked back to either man. Things such as advanced Chakra control exercises, nothing that couldn't be found in the Chuunin or Special Jounin levels of the library, just things that the current generations of Shinobi and Konouchi rarely took the time, or even had the knowledge to specifically search for. 'Wisdom' indeed.

With a sigh, Hiruzen gave his consent. "Very well, but be warned ' _Old Friend_ ', that my word is _Law_."

At this Danzo understood what was actually being said "Do It, but my influence Will Not Be Denied." And so, Danzo smirked, before nodding his head and, with the aid of his cane, walked out of his rival's office.

•

*Street's of Konoha*

After giving his report to his Jiji, and giving Crane-Sempai all of the information that he could, Naruto began walking his exhausted body towards his small one room apartment, but as his mind continued drifting towards his teammates he kept walking past his apartment complex, towards the training grounds.

He'd been a Gennin for sixteen months, having graduated from the Academy two weeks before his seventh birthday, and in that time he's operated with four teams (his own Gennin squad having failed their test, with himself being the only Gennin that was recommended to stay in the Shinobi Corps), and of those teams, Nara-Taicho's was his favorite. Nara-Taicho never gave him the shit hours for watch while on overnight missions, Nara-Taicho was always fair, and when off missions was always willing to help his Kohai in whatever way he could. Nara-Taicho didn't even consider it 'Troublesome' to help him with his Chakra control! In fact, the Nara often suggested new ways on completing exercises that Naruto had already learned, and regularly encouraged the boy to think outside of the box. He even taught him how to play Shōgi, which while a somewhat boring game, was by far his favorite because someone had actually taken the time to teach him how to play it.

Naruto stopped in his absent minded walking, a sudden unexplainable pit forming in his stomach, feeling as though his day had just gotten worse.

•

 **Alright, this is my first story that I'm posting on Fanfiction dot net, I've written a few stories in the past, but none other than this one felt like they were anywhere near ready to post.**

 **I'm very much accepting of constructive criticism, if you see any issues with the story, then please just let me know and I'll try and fix the issues in future chapters.**

 **Drop a review, or a PM if you'd like.**

 **Also, anyone that might want to Beta, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**.

•

Naruto felt cold, it'd been a full day since he'd returned from his most recent Boarder Patrol mission. A full day since he was the only one to return from his most recent Boarder Patrol mission. He'd spent the last five hours observing the four fresh names etched onto the Memorial Stone.

There would be no funerals, save a small family gathering for Nara-Taicho that he'd been invited to attend. He wouldn't.

In the tree line behind the boy a young man with spiked silver hair, face hidden behind a Dog mask, watched his departed Sensei's son mourn. Kakashi could see that the boy was blaming himself, but Kakashi had read the reports, he also read the After Action Report submitted by Anko, Kakashi knew that the young blond wasn't at fault.

Breaking the standard ANBU protocol of remaining hidden whilst on duty, Kakashi stepped out of the tree line and continued walking until he was able to place a, what he hoped to be, comforting hand on the young Uzumaki's shoulder.

Shocked, Naruto rapidly turned his head towards the source of his awakening from his dark thoughts, readying himself for combat until he saw that it was an ANBU. Attempting to compose himself, he straightened his back and looked at the ANBU agent's mask "Good morning ANBU-Sempai, is there any way that I may be of assistance?"

Behind his mask, Kakashi frowned. The boy was obviously struggling to cope with what had happened, understandably so, but it appears as though he was already attempting to suppress his emotions rather than deal with them. That wouldn't do, not for his Sensei's last connection to the world, _not for his Sensei's heir._ "Mah, there's no need to be sorry formal, not in a place like this which is reserved for mourning."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that, so he just returned to gazing at the _Stone_ before him.

Kakashi, not know what else to do, stated "You know, my entire Gennin Team is on this Stone." Taking a seat, he motions for Naruto to do the same. "When I grew up, it was the early days of the Third Shinobi War, Gennin graduated from the Academy earlier than they do nowadays. I graduated earlier than most, and I was placed on a Gennin cell with the people that would become my best friends, the closest thing that I'd ever had to a family."

Naruto was saddened by what he heard, he wasn't the only 'survivor'. Although logically he knew that to be the case, he had still held hope that nobody else would have to feel his pain. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kakashi simply gave a slight nod of his head in acceptance for the boys condolences before continuing "I am too, but with each of their deaths I was taught a lesson. With Obito, I was taught the value of Comrade Over Mission, with Rin, I was taught that I needed to be faster and more prepared for the unknown if I wanted to truly protect my comrades, with Minato-Sensei I learned that fear means nothing in the face of adversity so long as you conquer your fears."

Naruto was shocked, the Shinobi in front of him was a student of _The_ Fourth Hokage! A gleam of excitement entered his eyes "You learned under the Fourth Hokage!?"

Frown gone from his masked face, Kakashi smirked before saying "Hai, why does that matter?"

Naruto jumped to his feet, his lost energy regained "Does it matter! Yondaime-Sama was, _is_ , the greatest Hokage in History! What was it like being on a Team led by him!?"

Kakashi, ANBU Black-Ops Taicho Kakashi, couldn'tstop the laugh that escaped his mouth. Figuring that it might be good for the both of them, Kakashi motioned the boy to sit back down. And they talked.

Very few we're ever able to get Kakashi to talk about his experiences during the Third Shinobi War, among them were Gai Maito, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yamoto, and now Naruto Uzumaki. The two talk for several hours, until the sun set beyond the horizon. Mostly Kakashi just talked about his experiences, the unclassified ones, in the War but occasionally Naruto would ask him questions. Things such as 'how was he able to do this or that' and Kakashi would answer to the best of his ability, if he weren't able to remember the exact technique or method, then he'd mention some that he knew of that would have worked in the give situation.

It was quite the learning experience for Naruto, he'd literally been learning second hand experience from a (although he didn't realize it) living Legend of the ANBU Black-Ops. The sheer number of techniques that Kakashi had mentioned was a bit overwhelming, Naruto himself only new the Henge, the Mizu-Bushin, the Kawaimari and more recently the Shunshin Jutsu. Feeling both curious and hopeful, Naruto decided that there'd not likely be any harm in asking "Ne, Inu-Sempai. Do you think it'd be possible for me to learn some of those Jutsu?"

His voice was so hopeful, it would have been impossible for Kakashi to have denied him "Hm, well, I suppose if you mind waiting until tomorrow, I might manage to drop a scroll before my next assignment"

The way that the boy who, in a different life, should have been a little brother to him smiled was enough to coax an ever increasingly rare eye-smile out of the Veteran ANBU Black-Ops Taicho.

•

The next few weeks were a struggle for Naruto, he'd been allowed a week of Convalescence Leave, during which time he'd spent the majority of his time training the Techniques that Inu-Sempai had given him, or reading the various books and scrolls that he'd occasionally find packaged on his doorstep (which he believed had been left by Inu-Sempai, having no other ideas as to who may have left such items).

After his Convalescence Leave was over, Naruto spent the following two weeks doing D-Rank missions and training to ensure that what happened with Nara-Taicho and the rest of his squad never happened again. He'd become the strongest, the fastest, the most skilled out of his enemies. Although he himself didn't have any personal enemies yet, he'd consider anyone that put one of his squad mates in danger his most personal enemy. No matter who they may be.

•

Naruto was nearly ready, in just a few short months he'd Chuunin. Before that time though, the boy would need to gain some more experience as an actual Squad Leader. Despite the common thought among Gennin (and regrettably even a number of Chuunin) in order to be selected for Chuunin a ninja is required to take lead on at least three successful missions, although typically none get promoted that have taken less than five successful missions as a Squad Leader.

Hiruzen was confident though, that Naruto would by far exceed those requirements. He'd make sure of it.

•

*Next Day-Hiruzen's Office*

Hiruzen knew that, as Hokage, he shouldn't allow himself to pick any Shinobi or Kunoichi of any Rank as more favorable than another, but the young Shinobi knelt before his desk was among the few that Hiruzen allowed himself the preference. The boy wasn't quite nine years old, yet he'd already established himself as being a cut above the other Gennin under his Command.

"Uzumaki-Kun, I doubt that you'd know this, but it has been stated in a number of mission reports by your superior officers that they believe you ready to lead your own squad of Gennin. Given the end state of your last mission, however, I felt it prudent that I ask you whether you feel as though you are ready to bare the responsibility of a Squad Leader?"

To be honest, Naruto didn't feel quite as surprised as he felt that he should, Nara-Taicho had been hinting around the idea of letting him take Point on some of the 'Low-Risk' missions. Even so, Naruto took a few moments to formulate an answer. Making an attempt to be as professional as possible, he finally gave his answer "It would be my honor to accept, Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen suppressed slightest of smirks. "Very well, I'll arrange a team for you shortly, as a Team Leader it will be up to you to ensure that the ninja under your command are mission ready. That said, I'll inform you Squad to meet you at the Training Ground Assignment Office at 0730 tomorrow, should you have no issue with that?"

The blond shook his head in the negative, before responding " That sounds perfect, as that'll allow me ample time to gather any needed resources. Thank you for this opportunity, Hokage-Sama."

The elderly Kage merely allowed a small smile to surface on his face, and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the boy.

"Now, if there's nothing else that you need?"

Seeing the dismissal, Naruto stood up and offered a Salute to his Hokage. "By your leave, Hokage-Sama."

With the authorizing nod from Hiruzen, Naruto made his way out of the office and down the hallway. He had much planning to do.

•

*Following Morning, Outside Of The Training Ground Assignment Office-0735*

Fresh Team Leader-Gennin Naruto Uzumaki was not amused. Far, far, from it. His entire Squad was late.

Naruto wanted to succeed as a Squad Leader, he wanted to make his old Squad Leader proud, but in order to do that he'd actually need his Squad to be there! As he was standing there, fuming over the fact that his Squad was late, he noticed as an Akamichi male, and an Aburame female started walking towards his general direction. Deciding to see if they were going to be part of his Squad, he called out to them, whilst attempting to keep his annoyance out of his voice. "Yo, are either of you part of Gennin Squad-267859?"

Both Gennin looked shocked when they noticed him, or more specifically his forehead protector that marked him as a Shinobi. Slightly more quickly, the two ninja walked over to the younger child soldier. The Aburame decided to take the initiative. "Hai, are you perhaps one of our Squadmates?"

Naruto took a deep breath, before correcting the girl "I'm your new Squad Leader, actually. I was led to believe that our meeting time was scheduled to be at 0730, it's nearly 0740 right now and the two of you are just now walking up, that's not even to say anything about the fact that our last Squad member has still yet to show up. Do either of you have an explanation, or are the both of you going to continue staring at me as though I just grew another head out of my shoulders?"

Both ninja quickly straightened up, both having been ninja long enough to know not to talk back to a superior without just cause, no matter their age or stature. Doing so was a sure fire way to be placed doing the worst paid and most grimy D-Rank missions for the rest of their time as ninja, thinking quickly the Aburame again spoke up. "There is no excuse Taicho, myself and Jiribo-Kun met up earlier for breakfast and lost track of time. We will endeavour not to let this happen again!"

With a sigh, Naruto responded "Very well, do either of you know who our last Squad member is? Hokage-Sama only informed me of the time and location of this meeting, not whom all will be on our Squad."

The Akamichi, Jiribo, looked hesitant to speak, but after a (surprisingly) encouraging nod from the Aburame he said "Neither Mitoto-Chan or myself were told who was on our new Squad, the only reason that we knew that each other was on the Squad was because we were both given the notice by our Jounin Sensei. I apologise for our tardiness Taicho, it won't happen again."

Naruto took notice of the fact that Jiribo's voice sounded as though it rarely got any use, he'd have to ask the older boy about it at a later time. For now though, Naruto walked over to the board marking the used and unused Training Grounds, and marked their Squad Number so that if their Tardy Squadmate ever showed up they'd be able to find the rest of the Squad. "Come on, we're using Training Ground number thirteen. Well make introductions once we get there."

Both Jiribo and Mitoto exchanged a look after their Squad Leader had turned in the direction of their Training Ground, neither quite sure what to make of their new 'Taicho'.

•

 **Alright, here's the second chapter, I actually feel like I've done fairly well with this story so far, but feel free to leave a review either way.**

 **Next chapter will hold introductions, as well as the first couple of weeks of Squad Training.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ch 3

I Own Nothing.

•

As Naruto led his Squad to their Training Ground, he tried his best not to let his aggravation show through, but his Kohai's were not making it easy. Their fourth Squadmate was still absent, and Naruto had a feeling that they wouldn't be showing up at all, which meant that he'd have to file paperwork on them. Naruto hated paperwork.

Finally reaching their destination, Naruto motioned his Kohais to take a seat. "Alright, I'll start introductions. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm currently eight years old and have been a Shinobi for seventeen months, my likes are training and playing Shōgi. My dislikes are those that don't take their careers seriously, I hate anyone that poses a threat to my Squadmates. Hm, I suppose that my hobbies would be reading and trying to advance my Chakra Control. Mitoto-San, please introduce yourself."

Taking her queue, whilst attempting to let her shock fade at her new Squad Leader being even younger than she thought, she began "My name is Mitoto Aburame, I am currently thirteen years old and I have been a Konouchi for a little over a year, my likes include hanging out with Joribo-kun and training my Nin-Jutsu. My dislikes include my Clan's Stoicism, and those that prioritize their own needs above those of their comrades, I can't really think of anyone or anything that I actually hate. My hobbies would have to be reading, and learning more about being a Field Medic. My goal for the future is to become a member of the Medical Division, and eventually advance to the Rank of Jounin."

With a nod of his head, Naruto acknowledged her, whilst trying to think of someway to help her achieve her goals. Turning his gaze upon the last present member of his Squad, the Akamichi squared his shoulders before beginning. "My name is Joribo Akamichi, I'm thirteen years old and I have been a Gennin for as long as Mitoto-Chan, my like are training with Mitoto-Chan and learning my Clan's Nin-Jutsu. I hate people who call Akamichi fat or that consider member's of my Clan lazy due to our weight and eating habits, both of which are necessary to perform our specialized Nin-Jutsu. My hobbies are hanging out with Mitoto-Chan and cooking, and my dream is to one day retire as a Jounin and open my own Barbeque Restaurant."

' _Lofty goals, judging by the look of their body language they both are confident in their words. This'llbe interesting.'_ Not allowing himself to become lost in thought, Naruto decided now was a good time to speak. "Seeing as you both chose to trust me with your dreams, I'll do the same: My dream, is to insure that the both of you are able to see your dreams through to fruition, and to one day become an ANBU Black Ops Taicho." Done speaking about himself, Naruto decided to ignore the looks of shock on his Kohais face's, and choose to move on to official business.

"Although our Squad is newly formed, I hold high expectations. Every member of our Squad will meet at this Training Ground at 0530 every morning Monday through Friday, if a change of meeting location or time changes then I will inform you either the day before or as soon as I possibly can. I know that 0530 is early, earlier than most Squads even, but we don't have much time to become acclimatized to each other before we begin taking Missions. As your Squad Leader, I swear to you on my Mother's Grave, that every member of our Squad will come back home alive. That being said, honestly, what do you both believe is the area of your training that you need most improvement in?"

The too subordinate Gennin shared a look, wondering what they'd both been forced into, before Joribo decided to answer his Squad Leader. "My Nin-Jutsu and Tai-jutsu are my strongest areas, my weakness lies in my Genjutsu. Also, like many Akamichi, my stealth abilities are a bit lacking due to the nature of my Clan's Nin-Jutsu."

"Understood."

Taking the silent queue, Mitoto began her skill Personal Skill Assessment. "Like Jiribo-Kun, my strengths lie in Nin-Jutsu and Tai-Jutsu, my weakness lies with my Chakra Capacity, my endurance is also not yet up to my liking."

"Hm. Very well, as today was meant to be introductions, and one of our Squad decided that they had better things to attend to today, if there's nothing else either of you need of me, then you're dismissed. Report back here tomorrow morning, 0530, and please don't be late."

Seeing both of his Kohai offer a Salute, he returned it, honestly feeling strange about being Saluted, before Shunshin-ing out of the Training Ground in the direction of the Hokage Tower, intent on filing a report on his absentee Kohai.

' _Should've just shown up._ ' He thought, disheartened that he'd have to have the Dereliction Of Duty Form put into his file.

*Scene Change, Post Filing*

His report finished, for a Shinobi whom he learned was named Kenta Yokouchi age 15, Naruto decided to go to the library. His intent, to find more information to help his Kohai improve themselves.

Arriving at his intended destination, he was informed that he'd been authorized limited access to to the Chuunin Section of the library, something that to be honest excited the young Uzumaki greatly. He spent nearly eight hours reading books and scrolls on Squad Tactics, Battle Formations, and Advanced Chakra Control. By the end of his time at the library, he'd taken nearly enough notes to write a book of his own, and had a solid grasp of what type of training he'd be putting his Squad through in the morning.

Looking towards the sky, and seeing that he still had a few hours of daylight, Naruto once again set his course for his Squad's Training Ground. Although he left before them today so as to file a bit of paperwork, Naruto intended to be an example to be emulated of 'First in, Last out'.

*Scene Change- Training Ground 0515 Next Day*

Naruto had just arrived to his Squad's Training Ground, three scrolls in-hand, each intended for one of his Kohai. Nothing too advanced, just some Chuunin level Chakra Control exercises and a few of the more simple Squad Attack patterns that he had thought up.

He'd make sure that his Squad was prepared for anything, but it'd take at least a full training session to be able to more accurately able to find different techniques that may help to increase their Squad's overall Combat Potential. Let alone the fact that he'd need to come up with Chakra Paper to learn their affinities so as to better choose any Nin-Jutsu that might prove prudent for them to learn. He already had some in mind if they had either Doton or Suiton affinities, and he wouldn't accept any Missions outside of the immediate area of Konoha without them knowing at least one defensive Jutsu and an offensive Jutsu, unless assigned the Mission directly from the Hokage or the Jounin Commander. He knew that holding to that standard would likely not look good to the Chuunin assigning the Missions, and likely somewhat tarnish his reputation as a Squad Leader, but he was alright with that if it meant that it increased the likely hood of his team returning from their Missions alive.

Ten minutes before the designated time of arrival, both Joribo and Mitoto walked onto the field. Both Ninja appearing as though they had not gotten much sleep the night before, yet still appearing ready for the day's training. Happy to see that his Kohai had arrived early for training, or rather more specifically that they hadn't shown up late, Naruto let a small smile grace his face and turned to face them. "Good morning Joribo-San, Mitoto-San, are you both ready for training today?" He tried to make his voice seem only slightly cheerful, but in all honesty Naruto was excited to begin training with his Squad.

With a concealed eye roll, Mitoto spoke up "Hai Naruto-Taicho, we're ready for whatever you decide to throw at us."

 _"Hm, throw at them huh? Evasive Training is definitely something that I should add to the Training Schedule for tomorrow onwards"_ Quickly stopping himself from getting lost in his thoughts, Naruto began giving out copies of the day's schedule. "These papers are our Schedule for today, this will be our Schedule for every Monday. I've left pretty much everything until 1200 as time for Chakra Control Training, from 1200-1330 will be a Scheduled lunch break, but if you wish to continue Training or if you have any questions then I'll still be here, as I just bring my lunch with as to not waste money going out to eat. From 1330 until dismissal, we will be focusing on Stealth and Squad Tactics. Are there any questions?" Seeing that neither of his present Kohai raised their hands or their voices, Naruto decided to ask about their current level of Control. "Have either of you completed the Water Walking Exercise?"

Joribo was the one to speak up this time "Hai, we've both learned the exercise, but I still have a bit of trouble maintaining the exercise for more than a few minutes." Nodding his head, Naruto motioned for both Ninja to follow him into the treeline, where after venturing a few yards they happened upon a fairly large stream. The stream was only about two or so feet deep, but this portion of the stream was nearly fifteen feet across, making it nearly perfect for their Training purposes. "The best way that I know of to increase ones ability to perform the Water Walking Exercise, is Sparring. Doing such will make doing the exercise nearly second nature, while also increasing your overall effectiveness by being able to somewhat split your attention."

Joribo nooded, before following his younger Taicho on to the surface of the water, his steps not quite as sure footed as Naruto's own. Naruto, turning his body to face his larger opponent, quickly tossed one of the scrolls that he'd placed into his equipment pouch to Mitoto. "Mitoto-San, inside that Scroll I've written down nearly all of the Chakra Control exercises that I know, go over and practice them until Joribo-San has a bit more of a grasp on the Water Walking Exercise, at that time we will begin Sparring two on one in order to improve our teamwork and our overall familiarity with each other's fighting style. Is that acceptable, Mitoto-San?" With a quick "Hai Taicho." Mitoto began studying the Control exercises, noted that she'd never ever considered performing the Tree Walking and Leaf Sticking exercises simultaneously.

After receiving the affirmation that Mitoto-San was quite fine with performing the exercises while Joribo and himself Sparred, Naruto nodded to his opponent and decided to take the initiative to start the Spar.

*1200-Training Ground*

Naruto was trying not to appear frustrated, while Joribo had improved to the point of being able to Spar for quite some time while utilizing the Water Walking Exercise, and Mitoto appeared to have near mastery of the exercise, both lacked the endurance and speed to truly offer him a challenge. He'donly felt as though he were being slightly pushed when the two old teammates decided to coordinate their strikes, but even then Naruto had been capable of seeing through there rather two dimensional strategies. That wasn't what truly was frustrating him though, what really had him frustrated was a certain Kenta Yokouchi _whom still had not shown up!_

After dismissing his exhausted Kohai for lunch, Naruto walked over to the Waters edge to sit down where he quickly unsealed a Bento that contained rice, some still warm fried egg, and a small cup of red bean soup. After finishing his meal, Naruto moved over back onto the water, where he sat down in a meditative position to await his Squadmates return.

*1325-Stream*

Naruto was Meditating when he felt his teammates return, opening his eyes, he saw both of his Kohai looking at him with slight amazement. Quirking an eyebrow, he decoded to ask them. "Enjoy your lunch?"

Coming out of their amazement, Joribo coughed slightly in an attempt to recover from his embarrassment at having been caught starring at the younger Gennin effortlessly completing what was rumored to be a high Chuunin level Chakra Control exercise. "Hai Taicho, our lunch was quite enjoyable. We went to my Cousin Kodame's new Barbeque Restaurant, you should come with us tomorrow! Since it's my Cousin's place then our Squad can get the Family discount, plus the Gennin discount, meaning that it'll be less than ten ryo if you order water instead of one of the sweet drinks or saké."

Naruto looked contemplative for a moment, before nodding his head. "Hm, very well, it sounds like a good opportunity for some Team bonding. I'm in."

That said, Naruto stood up, there was training to be done.

*1545-Training Ground*

Naruto had just dismissed his Kohai for the day, something which they were both extremely grateful for, but now came the part of the day that Naruto had been looking least forward to. Paperwork.

*1700-Outside of the Hokage Tower*

Paperwork finished and properly filed, Naruto began what would become a daily ritual for years to come anytime that he was in the village before making his way back out to the Training Grounds.

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, no excuses except for the normal work/life getting busy due to the approaching holidays.**_

 _ **Favorite/Follow/Review**_

 _ **Criticism Welcome, thanks**_!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

*Six days since last chapter-Training Ground 0600*

In the course of the past week Mitoto and Jirobo had come to one conclusion, their new Squad Leader was utterly insane. Not insane as in mentally unstable, but rather in the fact that he was a Task Master beyond the level of their former Jounin Sensei. While never unkind, the younger Shinobi was a perfectionist of the highest degree, he demanded that they complete their training to a certain point of mastery before allowing them to move forward onto more skills.

Yet despite this fact, or perhaps because of it, it was easy for them to see the value of learning their skills to that level, the Junior Gennin had increased their Chakra Reserves as well as their Control and Stealth abilities significantly under the guidance of their younger Gennin Squad Leader.

Today would be the day that Squad 'Naruto', as the two had jokingly taken to calling themselves, would begin taking Missions. Mitoto was as excited as her clan typically got for the opportunity to potentially test herself, while Jirobo couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at going on Missions without the comfort of having a reliable Jounin there in the event of the Mission going sideways. It wasn't that Jirobo didn't have confidence in the abilities of his Taicho, because he truly _did_ believe that his Team Leader was capable, it was Mitoto and his own abilities that he questioned. Their Taicho had proven through _numerous_ Spars and training sessions that he was more than capable, capable of fighting both of his Juniors at the same time with relative ease. That fact was what worried Jirobo, the fact that, in his mind, they would be liabilities to the success of the Mission. Especially given the fact that they would be doing Missions for the foreseeable future a Squad member short, given the fact that their elusive forth teammate was currently in the Brigg for failing to show for Duty, his Duty Post's being Team Training as well as Barracks Watch Duty three nights prior to their Team Assignment to Squad 'Naruto'.

Both Junior Gennin were lost in their wonderings when Squad 'Naruto's' Taicho entered the Training Ground, two Mission Scrolls safely secured in a Scroll Holster strapped to his left thigh alongside a Storage Scroll which contained enough Gear and Supplies to last an entire Chuunin Squad a month of back to back B-Rank Missions. He'd learned his lessons on the consequences of a Squad not being adequately prepared, and he'd never allow his Squad to be that Squad. Walking Silently behind his Kohai, Naruto made a point of getting just outside of their striking range before clearing his throat. His Kohais reactions had been hilarious, it was all took a great deal of effort not to burst out laughing as the two Junior Gennin jumped nearly three feet in the air. Priceless.

Reigning in his momentary joy, and ignoring Mitoto and Jirobo's shouts of startle, Naruto pulled out the Teams Mission Scrolls, holding them both up he began giving their Mission Brief. "Yesterday at 1723, an Envoy from the Mayor of Tsumatkui, a small town just two hours run North of Konoha arrived to request a Bandit Extermination Mission, as well as a Goods Recovery Mission. The number of enemy personal are not known exactly, but are estimated to be less than a dozen with no known Shinobi presence. This is a Mid C-Rank Mission, with a Moderate to low chance of Rank Increase. As for the Recovery Mission, the Item that we will be searching for is a medallion that is a family heirloom of the Mayor, while the risk level is the same, the Mission is being Classified as a High C-Rank Recovery Mission. Hokage-Sama himself assigned our Squad this Mission, he has the uttermost faith in our abilities to successfully complete these assignments. That being said, meet at the East Gate at 0800, time now is 0610, bring enough gear for a week in case the Bandit's have changed locations and we are forced to track them down. Any questions?" Receiving no responses, Naruto nodded his head, before dismissing his Squad and making his way for the East Gate.

*Konoha East Gate-0630*

Having arrived at the East Gate, Naruto began filling out his Squad's information in the Exit Logbook, in it he outlined the basic Route that he had planned out for his Squad in the event that they encountered an ambush in route to Tsumatkui. Such measures were not required outside of War Time, but a few of the more Seasoned Squad Leaders, but Naruto despite being a Rookie as far as Squad Leadership went saw the life saving potential of the practice. Even if he wasn't capable of sending a distress signal, and his Squad fell (which he would not allow to happen), then it would make it to where the Search and Rescue Squad's would be able to find their location easier, and if they'd been terminated, then hunt down the ones whom had terminated them.

Now with an hour and a half to spare, Naruto went and leaned against a tree near the Gate, content to wait for his Team. A few minutes later, he nearly had a heart attack when a certain Silver Haired Jounin commented from less than a foot behind him "Lovely day for a Mission, Neh?" _No matter what_ the Jounin said in the years to come, nor what the two Gate Guards would snicker on about for the coming weeks, Naruto Uzumaki _did not_ jump ten feet into the air nor did he do so screaming. Collecting himself, and removing his hand from his chest, the Gennin turned and offered a Salute to his Sempai. "Good afternoon Kakashi-Sempai, what brings you out this way? A Mission, or are you getting lost on the Road of Life again?"

With a slight twinkle in his visible eye, Kakashi returned the Salute, something that shocked a few that saw it due to the fact that Kakashi Hatake did not return such gestures unless the Shinobi had earned his respect. Something not easily attainable. Deigning it an acceptable action, Kakashi decided to amuse his young Kohai with an answer "A little bit of both to be honest, Juigetsu Mahora, a Jounin that I briefly served with in the War, asked me to watch over his Gennin Squad while he's on Sick Leave with a rather nasty case of the Flu, I've got his brat's painting a fence down the street. You taking your Squad on a Mission?"

Turning his head to check the validity of the Jounin's statement, he returned his gaze back to Kakashi, noticing that the man was now checking the Exit Logbook before the Jounin looked back at him expectantly. "Hai, two Missions around Tsumatkui. Decided to take the East Gate exit and loop back around Tsumatkui's rear in effort to avoid potential ambush along the linear route." Hearing the young Squad Leader's reasoning, Kakashi nodded in approval barely keeping a smile off of his masked face.

"Excellent decision, but keep in mind that Tsumatkui's Northern Wall is situated near the Daisui river, and there's not a bridge for nearly five miles to the East." Nodding his head, Naruto replied "Duly noted, but it shouldn't pose a problem Sempai. I've ensured that my Team is more than prepared for this Mission." Nodding his approval, Kakashi let the matter of the Mission drop in favor of inquiring more about the Uzumaki's training. "How's your Suiton been coming along, any improvement since last week?" The, unknowingly, Uzumaki Heir's lips thinned at having that information thrown about, but he answered none the less. "Hai, I've completed the first stage, but I can barely get an inch with the second stage." Kakashi nodded, having expected as much "Understandable, if I'm not on a Mission when you get back then I'll see if I can give you some pointers. How's progress with the others?" It was all that Naruto could do not to glare at his self appointed Mentor for openly divulging so much information, but none the less, the man was his Superior and wasn't asking for any classified information, so he obliged the Jounin. "I've completed the first step for Futon, as well as Douton, but I'm struggling with finishing the first step of Katon and Raiton. My other Training is coming along as expected as well." Recognizing that Naruto no longer wanted to talk about his training in the open, Kakashi sighed and nodded. "I see, well, I guess that we'll just have to see about fine tuning your control a bit more."

Naruto nodded his consent, before questioning his Sempai about a few logistical issues that he had been wondering about, never noticing the fact that Kakashi had told one of the ANBU Taicho's within the Shadows to observe their conversation. While he might get a verbal reprimand for shirking off his temporary assignment, he knew that the Taicho would be interested in the Gennin, which meant that he'd observe him occasionally and likely (at Kakashi's suggestion, of course) put in a Recommendation of Acceptance for the young Uzumaki to be offered a place within the ANBU after he became a Chuunin.

*East Gate 0745*

Naruto could be seen waiting patiently near the Gate when his Kohais arrived, having performed the little bit of paperwork required prior to their arrival, the three quickly left, making way to Tsumatkui at a decent pace. With their longer than necessary route, it would take them around three hours to reach their destination. Along the way Naruto explained his reasonings for the elongated route, as well as giving a few examples of how such tactics could have prevented In Field Death Rates from being as high as they were, which did little to ease the two less experienced Gennin. Three short hours of travel later, they arrived to the Northern Wall of Tsumatkui, having crept across the River, Naruto Instructed his Kohai to remain silent and to scale the Wall. While they did such, Naruto was on the look out for any patrolling Guards, despite the fact that it was listed as a simple Mission and they were in 'Friendly' territory Naruto was of the opinion that there was no such thing as being overly cautious when it came to such things as potential threat's to his Squad.

Quickly, silently, and without attracting notice from anyone in the town, the three Shinobi made their way to the Mayor's office, having little difficulty infiltrating it whilst the man was on his lunch break. The three only had to wait for a short time before the Mayor returned, surprised to see three Shinobi, especially ones so young, in his office waiting for him. After receiving a quick report on the most recent Bandit sighting, the group left to persue their targets.

*Three Miles South of Tsumatkui 1400*

Maintaining their sense of Stealth, the three young Ninja 'escaped' Tsumatkui undetected, and began their searching just outside of view of the lazy Gate Guard, whom had appeared to be struggling in his fight to remain awake. Their search so far had led to very few results, the Bandit's seemed to be above average with hiding their trail, that being said, Jirobo had managed to find a single Rations Bar wrapper, which was enough to make the three pause. Rations Bar's were typically only ever carried by Ninja, something that was outside of the Scope of the Team's Mission Parameters. Looking at his two Kohai, Naruto spoke "It seems like avoiding the direct route was a good decision, we'll continue forth with discretion. From here on out, Basic Signalling only, unless we become compromised and it's an emergency. For now we'll strictly observe, unless we're under attack then we wait to strike. If the enemy stronghold has anymore than one Chuunin or more than two Gennin, then we'll fallback to Tsumatkui and I'll send a Messenger to inform Konoha of our Mission status and we'll wait for further Orders. In the event that engagement with overwhelming forces is unavoidable, then I will hold the enemy forces while you two escape, this is non-negotiable. Am I understood?" Mitoto and Jirobo's protests were silenced by the glare that their Taicho was sending them daring them to disobey Orders.

Both successfully cowed, they both responded with a reluctant "Hai, Taicho" Nodding his approval, Naruto gave the signal for 'Advance With Caution' and so they began moving quietly, observing everything in the surrounding area, alert for traps and potential enemies now more than ever. Slowly and cautiously, they continued searching until they reach the 'Bandit' encampment, roughly seven miles South and two miles East of Tsumatkui , further than most Bandit's would be willing to travel, another indicater of Shinobi presence among their forces. The observations that the Gennin were capable of making were not in their favor, there were visibly over forty Bandit's two of whom were able to be seen walking about wearing old and rather ragged Flak Jackets indicating at least Chuunin Rank. New information acquired Naruto signaled 'Retreat, Regroup, Await Further Orders' Stealthily reversing their directions, they began their movement back to the 'safety' of Tsumatkui, only to freeze when they heard a horrifying click, Mitoto had stepped on a Post Step Pressure Plate, should she remove her foot, then it would set off an explosive blast that would at the very least maim her, but more likely than not would be the cause of her death.

Mitoto had never been more terrified in her life, she began shaking in fear of what would happen to her if she were to move. Jirobo likewise was terrified for his friend and secret crush's safety, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. Naruto however, was remembering another Pressure Plate, another Teammate. He knew what needed to be done, breaking silence he started to whisper "Mitoto, everything is going to be alright, I'm going to make a Mizu Bushin, and have it apply pressure to the plate, so that you can move, alright? You're going to be just fine, okay?" Shakily, she nodded her head, watching as her Taicho created a Mizu Bushin and it slowly crawled closer, careful not to set off another charge on it's way to help it's creators Teammate. Arriving at the plate, the Bushin gentling dug some of the dirt that was covering the plate away, noticing a single small finger hold (likely what was used to set the plate) and grabbed hold of the plate barely being able to hold the required amount of pressure to allow Mitoto to take her foot off of the plate. Quickly running over to her Teammates, she engulfed Jirobo in a shaking hug. Naruto however wasn't as joyful as his teammates however, he knew that his Bushin wouldn't be capable of holding the plate in place forever, his decision made he gave his Kohai their Orders' " Jirobo. In my absence, you'll be in charge until stated as such by our Superiors. My Bushin won't be able to hold enough pressure on the plate to avoid it going off for very long, at which point the enemy will be aware of our presence. It's my Duty as your Taicho to ensure the Survival of our Squad, as such I will hold the line of confrontation to this area for as long as possible." Naruto turned his gaze away from his Kohai, not wanting himself to see their horrified eyes, not giving them a chance to respond, Naruto again spoke, this time in his normal tone of voice "There's already someone coming to check on the trap, run and get reinforcements, I'll hold them off. I'll be fine."

Horrified, Mitoto was about to respond in the negative when Jirobo's response shocked her. "H-Hai Taicho, stay strong. Consider those reinforcements on the way." Turning to see her friend's face she saw the saddest yet most determined look that she'd ever seen on the boy, looking back at her Taicho in time to see him nod his head, the two Junior Gennin ran.

Shortly after the departure of his Kohai, Naruto crept forward, just out of the path of the Patrolman who had been assigned to check the traps surrounding their encampment today, waiting for the man to get close, he watched as the man's eyes widened in fear at seeing the clone, as the man opened his mouth to yell out a warning to his comrades, Naruto sprung into action, tackling the man into a roll using the forward momentum, as he'd been shown by Kakashi in one of their most recent Training Sessions, to toss the surprised man to his death via dispelled Mizu Bushin and relieved pressure plate.

Without looking, Naruto was sure that the explosives killed the man, but he had other priorities right now, namely the now mobilizing Bandit's and the two now alert Senior Shinobi.

Quickly completing the Hand Seals for the only Jutsu that Naruto currently had in his arsenal that was capable of engaging multiple enemy's simultaneously, he put his hands to his mouth while mentally yelling out " _ **Suiton: Water Bullet Barrage!**_ " Immediately ten Water Bullets we're spit out, each finding their own purpose ripping threw the bodies of ten approaching Bandit's, not done yet, Naruto reach into his Shuriken and Kunai pouches pulling out a handful of each, only to be forced to dodge a _**Great Fireball Jutsu**_ , followed up with a Kenjutsu assault by the second Shinobi, Naruto barely was able to make out a scratched out Kusa Forehead Protector before he was forced to _**Kawimari**_ with a branch hanging from a nearby tree, from his new vantage point Naruto let loose his weapons with a mental shout of _**"Kage Buki Bushin Jutsu!"**_ Quickly attempting to follow it up with one of his few Fuuton techniques (the _**Fuuton: Gale Palm**_ ) he was forced to abandon the Jutsu in favor of not being bisected by the Missing Nin. Again _**Kawimari'ing**_ , this time with a small stone some distance away, Naruto quickly back tracked into the treeline, knowing that open combat would be suicide against such forces. Once in the treeline, and momentarily out of sight of the two Missing Nin, as well as the remaining two dozen or so Bandit's, Naruto, as quickly as he could, created ten _**Mizu Bushin**_ and unsealed his supply scroll each Bushin taking two pouches of Kunai and Shuriken as well as a bundle of Ninja Wire and a single Explosive Tag each, they went off to set enough traps to hopefully stall the enemy long enough for Mitoto and Jirobo to get back to Tsumatkui where they'd hopefully be safe until reinforcements came.

*With Jirobo and Mitoto, Just Over Halfway To Tsumatkui*

The two Gennin had been running as quickly as they could, pushing past the exhaustion that was assaulting their bodies, adrenaline beginning to fade from them, they pushed on. They wouldn't let their Taicho's sacrifice, no his faith in them go to waste. They'd get reinforcements, or they'd die trying.

As they were running, they were suddenly forced to halt by the arrival of a Squad of ANBU, whom though they'd never know we're returning from an intelligence retrieval Mission, panting they Jirobo gave the Konoha Hand Signal for 'Distress' while Mitoto gave the Signal of 'Assist'. The ANBU looked to there Taicho, whom at a silent Signal sent three of his Squadmates onward to Konoha to complete their Mission, while himself and their Squad Medic stayed to help the Gennin.

The ANBU Taicho, Tora, asked the Gennin in a quiet voice "What's happened, where's the rest of your Squad?"

Mitoto, being the first to recover enough breathe to speak explained what had happened, explaining all that she could about the situation, as quickly as possible.

The Tora ANBU, as well as his Medicine Okami, were shock that a Gennin was willing to take on a force so large that even most Chuunin would think twice about even if their sacrifice would offer survival for their Comrades. Each ANBU immediately picked up a Gennin and began a ran that no Gennin would ever be able to keep up with.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long updating, I've been really busy with work and the holidays.**_

 ** _Also, sorry for the cliff hanger, Word deleted the last 1,000 words or so, but I'd honestly considered cutting it off here anyways, to build suspense for next chapter. So I took it as a sign, lol._**

 ** _Let me know what you think, and what I could stand to improve on._**

 ** _Follow/Favorite/Review._**

 ** _Peace._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Own Nothing.**_

Death, it was something that Naruto had been forced to become intimately familiar with throughout his young life. Whether from his first kill, or the tragic loss of his Squadmates, he had had some close brushes with death, but he _never_ had felt as close to death as he felt at this moment.

He'd fought his hardest, and with the help of his Mizu Bushin, he'd been able to cut down all but six of the Bandits, two of whom were Missing Nin. He and his clones had proven themselves more than capable of Gorilla Warfare, capable enough to have managed to _kill_ more than thirty men and hold off two Senior Shinobi for more than half an hour. He knew that he needed to hold off the two Shinobi for at least another fifteen minutes, otherwise the chance of them chasing down his Teammates would be far too high.

Naruto was exhausted, and the fact that the Kenjutsu using Missing Nin had managed to get a rather deep slash across his shoulder blades in their most recent exchange definitely wasn't helping matters at all.

Fifteen minutes, that's all that he needed, fifteen minutes and he could die without fear of his Kohai perishing due to his inability. He'd buy them that time, _even if it was the last thing he'd ever do._

 ***Same Time, Jirobo and Mitoto***

The two Gennin, to the best of their abilities, gave directions to the two ANBU, they could only hope that they got back to their Taicho's position fast enough.

Coming to a stop, the two ANBU surveyed the Bandit Encampment, the two were surprised by what they'd found. Fourteen dead bodies, all killed with a single method of murder, a quick glance proved to the ANBU Operative's that the first ten's cause of death had been Suiton Jutsu, from the looks of it a single Area Of Effect Jutsu, but that didn't matter, what mattered was finding the lone Gennin whether he be dead or alive. _Konoha didn't leave behind._

* **Naruto's Location***

The now small group of Bandits, and Missing-Nin, we're weary of the Shinobi that they'd finally managed to corner. None more weary than the two Nuke-Nin, at first they'd been furious that a _child_ had been capable of giving them and their group so much trouble, but that fury eventually turned to _fear._ No child, no _human child_ , should have been capable of the feats that that this… this Ritoruninjadēmon had done. He'd _butchered_ their men, nearly themselves on more than one occasion, with his traps and suicidal rushes of Mizu Bushin that had Explosive Tags attached to their bodies.

Humura Nidata was no coward, he'd fought in two campaigns against Kirigakure during the last war, but even he, a low Jounin level Missing-Nin, couldn't help but feel a feeling of foreboding in facing this _Little_ _Shinobi Demon_ in a final confrontation. The boy, despite his apparent great skill, would soon fall.

It was all that Naruto could do to calm his breathing, the pain in his back and more specifically his shoulders was immense, but if he couldn't breath then his continued gasping and erratic breathing would only further his pain and make it all the more difficult to focus on his goal of stopping these bastards from reaching his teammates. He wouldn't let his teammates die, he'd make the same sacrifice that Nara-Taicho had made for him, the same sacrifice that his mother had made for the village on the night of his birth.

Decision made, Naruto did his absolute best to clear his face of any emotion or sign of pain and stepped out from behind the tree that he'd been hiding behind and into view of his probable executioners.

As he stepped further into their view, Naruto could help but to think "They're worse ways to die."

Nidata's eye's widened when he heard the boy's whispered words, mind flashing back to the suicidal rushes of the young Shinobi's Mizu Bushin, and immediately jumped back whilst shouting at his men "Fall back, explosives!"

All of the Bandits fell back, and all except one escaped Naruto's rush. As the lone Bandit's body hit the ground Kunai shoved into his heart, the others too fell to the ground dead, courtesy of the arrival of the ANBU.

The exhausted form of Naruto, upon seeing his teammates and the two ANBU Operative's rush into the clearing, allowed himself to collapse on to the ground besides his most recent victim, relief flooding his system. The ANBU Medic quickly ran to the collapsed Gennin, hands glowing Green with the flow of Iruojutsu Chakra before even reaching the boy. Immediately running a diagnostic, the Medic was thankful for the apparent lack of poison and infection in Naruto's system, noting that the cause of collapse being a combination of blood loss and physical exhaustion.

Mitoto and Jirobo could do nothing, except watch from the sidelines as the superior Shinobi stopped the bleed of their Taicho and began stitching the gash on his back.

"You still have a mission to complete, do you not Gennin Akamichi, Gennin Abrume?" The monotonous voice of the ANBU Taicho called out, breaking the two Gennin out of the trance and bringing them back to reality. Nodding, the two Gennin made their way back towards the Bandit's Encampment, minds distracted as the searched for the stolen heirloom.

Once the Gennin were out of sight, the ANBU Taicho asked his subordinate "Is he going to make it?"

"Hai, although he's lucky that his teammates came across us when they did, if we'd been even a few minutes late then the boy would be dead. As it stands now, he'll be ready for transport within the hour and should make a full recovery in a few weeks time… I've heard of this gaki before Taicho, he was the Junior member on that Chuunin Patrol that got butchered a few weeks ago. The kid _ran_ the full distance from the Kusa boarder to Konoha, providing care for a wounded Chuunin that he picked up from Anko's Squad. All of that, and now this? Either that kid's gonna be a legend someday, or he's gonna off himself from all the baggage. You saw how Nidata jumped back and called a retreat, it wasn't because he sensed us, it was because he thought the kid was going to blow. Combined with what those two gaki's said regarding the number of Bandit's they'd seen, this _Gennin_ probably butchered Nidata's forces."

The ANBU Taicho just listened to his subordinates words, having already come to the same conclusions himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if the kid is given a Combat Meritorious Promotion once we return and all of the paperwork gets submitted. The Chuunin Divisions are going to have a field day trying to get the brat into their hands."

The Medic nodded, before refocusing on the patient in front of them.

An hour later, the five Ninja began their journey back to Konoha, none having felt the faint Chakra of a lone retreating Kirigakure Shinobi whom had been Hunting one Humura Nidata, and had seen the entire ordeal.

 ***Konoha Hospital, Next Day, 0956***

Groaning could be heard coming from a Post-Op room on the third floor of the Konoha Hospital, as a young Gennin awoke from his near sixteen hour long rest, his back while in pain, felt a considerable amount less painful than he remembered it last feeling. With a few grunts of effort, Naruto managed to reach the call bell in order to call a Nurse or Medic-Nin to his room to hopefully find out where his Kohai were. He recalled them arriving with the ANBU, but he wasn't sure if the ANBU rushed him back and left his uninjured Kohai behind to make their own way back to the Village.

Soon enough, a Nurse rushed into the room, quickly flanked by two Doctors whom began checking his vitals and asking him various questions about pain levels, drowsiness, and if he felt any nausea. After he answered their questions he asked the Nurse about the condition of his Kohai, while both Doctor's began checking his responsiveness by pricking his toes, feet, fingers and hands, to ensure that there was not extensive nerve damage. Learning that his Kohai were safe, and that they'd actually been by to visit him earlier in the morning, Naruto couldn't help but to feel relieved. Not long after, the Doctors and Nurse left his room, Naruto (now sitting up, thanks to the Nurse) saw his door opening, he began attempting to get up when he realized that it was the Hokage that was entering his room. Quickly telling Naruto to relax, Hiruzen walked over to the side of his bed and said "You have made your Village very proud Naruto-Kun, from the reports given by your Kohai, as well as the reports that I've received from the ANBU Black Ops Agents, you have truly out done yourself. Now, are you yet capable of issuing your own report?"

Feeling humbled by the Hokage's kind words, Naruto nodded and began giving his own Verbal Report, he'd have to submit his Written Report after his release from the Hospital.

It would be three days until he would be released from the hospital, each day he'd be visited by both of his Kohai, and twice that he'd be visited by Kakashi-Sempai, and once he'd been visited by Shimura-Sama, and two days before the Shinobi world at large would learn of his existence as Ritorushinobidēmon.

 _ ****A/N****_

 _ **Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, things have been crazy lately with working a new job and going back to school.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, Fav/Follow/Review/PM if you want. I really appreciate constructive criticism.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_****I Own Nothing****_

Bored, that is what one Uzumaki Naruto was feeling at the moment. He'd been 'trapped' in the Konoha Hospital for two days already, his only relief having been when his Kohai had visited him and questioned how he'd managed to hold off such overwhelming forces, while also asking for his advice on various things concerning what they should do for training until he was to be released. Kakashi had also dropped by, to express how proud the man was of his "Favorite little Kohai" for taking a stand while allowing his teammates to escape and gather reenforcements. The silver haired man had also come a second time, bringing with him some scrolls on advanced Chakra Control Theory as well as a book which detailed the beginning stages of Fuinjutsu at such an in-depth level that Naruto had _never_ seen. It was quite interesting.

Now though, it was a quarter til Midnight, and he couldn't sleep. He'd grown tired of reading, which very rarely happened, and his body was restless. He was far to used to the riggers of intense training, and high speed Missions, that being still in one place for so long was nearly unbearable. The constant ticking of the analog clock on the wall probably wasn't helping matters, scratch that it _definitely_ wasn't helping matters, if anything it was nearly enough to drive him insane. _Nearly._

Whilst staring up blankly at the ceiling in the dark room, as he'd been doing for nearly the last hour, he felt… a twinge would be the only way that he'd be able to describe it, the _twinge_ made him feel as though he was no longer alone. Quickly sitting up, left hand going to the Kunai which he had hidden beneath his blanket, he decided to let the 'presence' know that he knew that it was there. "I know that you're here, I'd suggest that you come out."

The young Shinobi was prepared to fight for his life, prepared for any foolish assassin that deemed themselves capable of assassinating a Konoha-Nin inside of one of the most secure facilities inside of Konoha herself. He was prepared for anything, except the elderly voice of one Shimura Danzo-Sama whispering in his ear. "Don't be foolish boy, you're a decade away from being anywhere near capable of giving me a challenge."

No matter how many times that Shimura Danzo would mock him about it for years to come, Naruto would vehemently deny the fact that he nearly leapt out of the window whilst screaming like a little girl.

Attempting to recompose himself, Naruto coughed into his right hand, his left still clinging tightly to his kunai, before speaking "Shimura-Sama, to what do I owe the honor?" He made sure that his vocal tone was as respectful as possible, in a rather futile attempt of maintaining face in front of the slightly smirking man. Shimura-Sama was a legend in the Shinobi world, no matter how infamously so.

Wiping the slightest of smirks off of his face, Danzo brought himself back to his original purpose in being in the young Shinobi's room in the first place. "I've come here tonight for three reasons, firstly to congratulate you on both your first successfully completed Missions as a Taicho, there are very few still living whom can claim to have done so at such a young age, as well as to congratulate you on your Promotion. As of this afternoon, you are now a Chuunin within the Assassination Division. My secondary reason, is to tell you a tale. It's a tale from my time as a Jounin, before the Second World War, but only shortly after the First. I was a teenager then, about 17, Hiruzen had only become Hokage a few months prior and Iwagakure was still weeping over the loss of their Shodaime Tsuchikage, as well as the entirety of there Fourth Combat Brigade. The war was over, and everyone was still licking there wounds, but tensions were still high. There were many from every Hidden Village that still craved for the blood and death of their enemy's, there were even a few groups that went so far as to abandon their Village to wage war on their own. It was my divisions job to go out and eradicate those groups, none were to be left with breathe in their lungs, or blood flowing through their veins. Over the years, my Division's has been given a number of names, the one that has stuck the most is The ANBU Black Ops Division."

Seeing that he still had Naruto's attention, as well as noting the boy's widened eyes, Danzo continued.

"I'm telling you all of this for a reason, I want you in my Division. I've already discussed this fact in-depth with Hiruzen, and while he believes that you need more time to grow as a Shinobi, I believe that your actions in your most recent Mission speak for themselves in proving that you're ready. That said, Hiruzen is still Hokage, and his word is Law. When the time is right, then you'll be extended an official offer to become a member of the ANBU, but until then, I can only offer you wise words and if you so choose to accept, training. Now what say you boy?" To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, but with that shock also came _excitement_ , it was Naruto's _dream_ to be in the ANBU Black Ops, and to hear from one of it's _founders_ that he was already being looked at for recruitment was nearly a dream come true for the boy. He could barely get the words out fast enough "I accept your most generous offer, Shimura-Sama. It would be an honor to learn from someone whom has served Konoha faithfully for search a long time."

Danzo allowed the briefest of smirks to grace his scarred face, before nodding his head. "Very well, we will begin your training tomorrow evening after you report to the Assassination Division for your Squad Assignment. Until then." With that, the man disappeared into nothing, while Naruto was looking right at him.

Naruto, now alone in his Hospital room, couldn't help but to wonder when he'd be capable of such things.

 _ ***Next Day, In Front Of The Hokage Tower, 1049***_

Naruto stood proud, wearing his new size XS Chuunin Flak Jacket, his Kohai on either side of him, asking him what it felt like to be a Chuunin, and honestly aside from his pride in being one step closer to his goal, absolutely nothing felt different. He was still the same Shinobi as he'd been a week ago, except now he had access to more learning materials and less excuses not to improve himself.

Looking towards their Taicho, though they were both being transferred to another Gennin cell, Jirobo decided to be the one to make things serious. Both he and Mitoto had agreed to give their Taicho a gift upon finding out that they were going to be transferred, it was the least that they could do, the young Chuunin had saved their lives and taught them quite a bit in their relatively short time together. Gathering his nerve, Jirobo coughed into his hand to get his friends attention before he began "Naruto-Sempai, Mitoto-Chan and I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, then neither of us would be here today." Seeing her best friend pause, Mitoto decided to pickup where Jirobo left off. "Jirobo-Kun is right, you've taught us so much about what it means to be a Shinobi, as well as so many ways that we can improve ourselves to help us reach that next level in our training. So, as a token of our appreciation, we got you something!" Here Jirobo got a Scroll out of his leg pouch, unrolling it partially, the Akamichi unsealed a brand new Kodachi. The handle and sheath of the weapon were pitch black, while the blade itself appeared to be roughly 60cm (23.6 Inches) of Chakra Conductive Steal, meaning that it had to have cost quite a few Ryo **(Note, as far as Ryo go, 10Ryo is equivalent to 1USD)**. Naruto was in awe of the weapon, and later on in life he'd claim it as well as the Shogi board that he'd been gifted from Nara-Taicho as his greatest possessions.

No words could describe the feelings coursing through him at that moment, so he just settled for bowing deeply to his two friends and saying "Thank you." Before standing straight once more, only to be hugged by his two friends, before the three parted ways to receive their new assignments.

 _ ***Training Ground #44-Forrest Of Death, 1300***_

Shortly after arriving at the Assassination Division's HQ, Naruto was directed to meet his new Squad at the 44th Training Ground, were they would proceed to have a Squad Assessment. That'd been nearly three hours ago, and now Naruto was barely maintaining consciousness. Turns out that he was being placed into a "Fresh" Squad, meaning that every Squad Member with the sole exception of the Taicho was a Rookie among their fellow Chuunin. Their Taicho, one Anko Mitarashi, had decided that they would take no chances and had set up the most grueling and intense training course that she could come up with.

The course was massive, encompassing nearly the entirety of the Training Ground, and incorporated _dozens_ of traps, some that he'd never even had heard of, there were also a number of Snake Summons and Tsuchi Bushin going about, attacking them at random. No punches we're pulled, and one of the 'Rookies' named Dai had been _swallowed whole_ by one of the larger Snake Summons, the crazy woman had forced the beast to spit the Chuunin out, but _still._

That wasn't even the worst of their problems, they still hadn't been given an Objective that they need to complete, as each time that they'd completed the course (twice now) then the Special Jounin would shout "Your Mission isn't over yet punks, keep fucking running!" and then proceed to attack them even more vehemently. Naruto was positive that he'd be able to keep going for another lap, but after that he wasn't so sure, and looking back towards his Squad, he knew that they were in the same boat as him if not slightly worse. Coming to a decision, he decided to try his luck. "Manji Formation!" Although he typically opposed vocalizing commands, he considered this an extenuating circumstance. The others, Dai, Rujio, Tatsu and Matsuro all quickly formed the basic formation in motion until Naruto called "Halt!"

Rujio, having caught his breathe decided to ask what was on the other's minds "Got a plan Gaki?" Naruto just nodded, choosing to ignore the 'Gaki' comment, before he made six Mizu Bushin and had which sprinted into the Forest surrounding them, each intent to but them a few moments of time. Kunai in hand, ready for the next attack from their potentially psychotic Taicho, he turned his head towards his teammates without breaking formation. "Dai, you know Suiton don't you?" "Hai, I know a few, but none that could stand a chance of beating a Jounin." Nodding his head, Naruto spoke again "Alright, anyone else know any Suiton or Raiton?" Seeing Tatsu and Rujio nod, he nodded as well "Good, soak the area as much as you can I'll use Douton to put a trench around us and then fill it with water using a Suiton Jutsu that I know to give us a supply. Once the area's soaked, then I'll charge it with enough Raiton to give us a bit of breathing room. Any questions?" Seeing none, he quickly got to work. None of them were capable of seeing their Taicho looking down on them from high up in a nearby tree, curiosity clear on her face.

Less than two minutes later, Naruto had both dug the trench (nearly 8ft, or 2.4 meters)and filled it to the brim with water. His task done, he began molding as much of his Chakra into Raiton as he could while his Squadmates began soaking the area around them to the best of their abilities, once complete, Naruto charged the area with as much Raiton Chakra as he could. Arches of lightning could been seen moving across the water, causing some of the nearby brush to catch fire from the high amounts of Electricity coursing through them, the sound of the wet sap inside of them 'popping' filled the air.

Anko having seen enough, fell back a fair distance, before land on the ground and going through the Handseals for _Douton_ _ **:**_ _ **Moguragakure no Jutsu**_ , which she then used to travel underground far enough to avoid the currents of electricity from the Raiton Chakra until she was directly underneath her charges **(Note: Pun not intended.)**. Quickly breaking the surface, the Special Jounin utilized the _**Sen'ei Jashu**_ to capture her Squad. Struggling in their scaly restraints, the four Chuunin glared at their Superior. "Mou~, trying to shock me? That's not very nice. Maybe I should write each of you up for _insubordination!_ What would make any of you think that it would be okay to attempt to _assault_ a Superior with Ninjutsu during Squad Training _outside of a sanctioned spar!_ "

Seeingthe rookies beginning to pale considerably, Anko was about to continue before Naruto choose fit to interrupt her. "Mitarashi-Taicho, I take full responsibility for the actions of my Squadmates. I'm the one that came up with the plan, I'm also the one who convinced them that this was likely the only way to Succeed in our unknown Mission issued to us by you. As such, I'm soley at fault here." To say that Anko was stunned would be an understatement, and to say that the other members of the Squad were also stunned would be even more of an understatement. She'd only been messing with the Rookies, any Vet that had served on her Squad would tell you that she'd probably be among the last to file that kind of paperwork on a member of her Squad. Resuming her rough demeanor, she proceeded to say "Very well, from this moment on, you'll be assuming responsibilities as my Second. Any paperwork that must be filed, you will complete and get approved by me before turning in. We'll discuss your other responsibilities tomorrow morning at 0530 in our Squards Office in the AD building. Everyone else, 0630 in the Common Area of the AD building. Don't be late. Dismissed." And like that, she was gone, only the slightest wisp of smoke being the indicator that she'd been there at all.  
Well, the wisp of smoke and four tied up, confused Chuunin.

 _ ***Author's Notes***_  
 _ **Since it took so long for last chapter, and I FINALLY had a day off, I figured that I'd go ahead and update.**_ _**Let me know what you think!**_ _**Review/Follow/Favorite/PM**_ _**Ja ne!**_


End file.
